


Dream Come True

by sunraysinthesea



Series: Udo [2]
Category: Maleficent (Disney Movies), Maleficent 2: Mistress of Evil
Genre: Dark fey, F/M, Fae/Human - Freeform, I don't have much to go off of here guys, I realised halfway through writing this that I'm writing Udo too much like a Tolkien elf, So I tried adding a dash of MIYAVI in his character, based on his insta posts, feel free to leave any prompts or suggestions in the comments I'll see if I can write them, he has like.... 5 scenes tops, suggestions about the pacing are definitely welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-13 17:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21187730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunraysinthesea/pseuds/sunraysinthesea
Summary: After the wedding, you meet him again during the celebrations.





	Dream Come True

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave some prompts or suggestions in the comments below, I'll see if I can get to writing it! Can't guarantee if I will, but I don't have much to go off of when it comes to Udo, so having a variety of suggestions could help! Constructive criticism is very welcome so long as you're polite about it!

After the wedding and the union of both lands, you couldn't have been more delighted. Seeing humans and Fae alike getting over their prejudices and celebrating together, some dancing together, some sharing a drink, some conversing in a friendly manner, you had to admit it's better than what you have dreamed of for so long.

You can't wipe the silly grin off your face, and the people who know of your nature give you fond smiles and soft nods as they pass by. You can't help but chuckle and wave them off. The children you saved-- or rather _he_ saved, came to find you, 'to accompany you since you looked lonely' as they said, but from the way their eyes seemed to dart all over the little Moors Folk sitting on your shoulders and your head, it was clear what they wanted. One of the little girls confirmed your theory further when she gently tugged your sleeve as a sign for you to bend down and meekly whispered in your ear if you are a 'fairy whisperer' --to which you almost snorted, and then she politely asked you if you could ask them to play with them. Most of the Moors Folk perked up at that, and at your encouraging smile, they took off with the children.

The squeals of delight that soon filled the air did nothing to the fuzzy feeling in your chest but enhancing it. Finally, finally, no more faces of sheer terror at the mention of Moors, and no more covering or sneering at the mention of humans. Finally, both lands can live in harmony.

"Hello."

You flinched involuntarily and your breath catches in your throat as the realization hits you. 

It's him.

He came to see you. 

You try to return his greeting as decently as you can, but your inability to hide your excitement gets the better of you, making your voice came out squeakier than intended. He chuckles lightly at that as he moves to stand by your side. 

His laugh is everything you have imagined it to be. 

He cranes his head towards the children who are having the time of their lives as a fairy blooms a flower before their very eyes. His eyes are the softest you have seen as he gazes at them with a gentle smile tugging at his lips, so much that his face reminds you that of a compassionate mother. 

The children look your way as if sensing his gaze, you haven't the words to describe the way their faces light up. They run towards your direction and stop right in front of him, only for the girls to curtsy and the boys to bow. You see his eyebrows raise questioningly out of the corner of your eye, but being too busy trying to swallow down the laugh bubbling in your throat, it takes you a moment to explain. Ah, their families sure raised them well. 

You lift yourself up on your tippy-toes to whisper in his ear. 

"It's a polite greeting as well as their way of paying their respect to you for saving them." 

An understanding hum leaves his lips as he bends down to pet their heads once again, and he greets them with a gesture which you assumed is his way of polite greeting. The children's eyes are shining as they introduce themselves. He smiles and repeats every single name back to their respective owners, making the children's grins widen. Then he looks at you expectantly. You decided to play along with the children and introduce yourself with an exaggerated curtsy. Your heartbeat accelerates when he repeats your name back to you, testing the way it rolls off his tongue. 

"I am called Udo. ...Pleasure to meet you all." He humors you with a slight bow of his own. 

The familiar way of speech and the jest makes all of you beam, especially the children, who started feeling more at ease with their savior. 

"You look like an ice king! It's amazing!" 

"Um, I really like your braids, would you mind braiding my hair sometime? Please?" 

"Woooow! Your wings really fluffy!" 

"Mister, what's it like being able to fly?" 

He answered each of them respectively in a gentle tone, explaining his race, his background, his braids, even, and you found yourself listening to him more intently than the kids. 

After the lengthy explanation and processing of the information, the kids politely excused themselves and ran off to play. Udo turned to you with a playful grin. 

"You're quite popular, with people and Fae alike. I heard quite a lot about you. "

Your face flushes in embarrassment as you give him a grin of your own. 

"I hope it's all good things?" 

"It is." he laughs, "Hence the reason I came to speak with you. Since both lands are finally in union, I think it would be in our bests interests to learn more about each other." 

A little gasp leaves your mouth before you nod furiously in agreement. "Yes! I believe records and books should be written as well, it's easy to manipulate oral stories, after all." Feeling like you have to run before you can walk, you decide to take things up a notch.

"Actually, I don't know who else to ask this but, would you allow me to travel back with you? To Moors? I mean, I would love to learn all there is, I would like to be in charge of the records as well! And, uh, to make sure there is no misinformation we could have some representatives of each land to check the text before it gets into the arch..ives...? " You trailed off when it dawned on you that you have been rambling. You look up to see Udo facing away from you, a pale hand covering his mouth. Upon closer inspection, he's shaking a little as well, clearly holding back a laugh. 

"Hey! What are you laughing at?!" You try to act mad but can't help laughing along with him. He removes his hand and turns to you with a grin plastered on his face, his fangs peeking out. He fixes you with a fond gaze. 

"Let's take things one at a time, shall we? There's no need to rush. I have already talked to my brothers and sisters. We would be glad to welcome you to Moors as the first human representative of Ulstead Kingdom."

He offers you a hand, and you gladly take it.

**Author's Note:**

> Am I writing slow burn without realising it? Sdfghjk I'm sorry,,,, I don't want to rush things. But!!! I made a Udo series to dump in all the little snippets I write about him, feel free to check it out!


End file.
